cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monos Archein (1st)
category:Maroon team alliances category:Monos Archein =The Monos Archein Charter= Integrity. Friendship. Responsibility. Honour These are the principles of Monos Archein. Every member is afforded these, and every member is expected to offer them in return. It is in accordance with these founding principles that we do hereby establish and ordain this Grand Code of Monos Archein. Declaration One: Alliance Governance This Charter grants Authority within Monos Archein to the Archein, the Triumvirate, and the Council of Ministers. Article One: Executive Authority The Archein is to be the absolute authority on all alliance matters. She (or he, should the case ever arise) may preside over any matter whether it be internal or external to the alliance. The Triumvirate shall be the secondary executive authority. In the absence of the Archein, the Triumvirate may rule on all decisions by 2/3 majority consensus, with the exception of military matters. Matters pertaining to offensive military engagement, in the absence of the Archein, require the agreement of the Whole Triumvirate. Basic management decisions may be managed by the Archein, or the Triumvirate, but are otherwise delegated by this Constitution to the Council of Ministers. Article Two: The Council of Ministers The Council of Ministers shall be comprised of eight members chosen by processes, and endowed with authorities, responsibilities, and jurisdictions, as described below. All elected Ministers shall serve two-month terms, whereas appointed Ministers simply serve at the discretion of the Triumvirate. The Minister of Defense: Appointed by and directly responsible to the Archein, this minister is charged with organizing, maintaining, and commanding the alliance military forces. Military matters may be decided upon by this officer, pending Triumvirate and Archein review. No other officer of government or military commander may order offensive military action (declarations of war) without the approval of this minister, the Whole Triumvirate, or the Archein. The Minister of Finance: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance, this minister is responsible for the economic well being of the member nations of the alliance. Aid chains, economic grant programs, etc. shall be under this position’s authority. The Minister of Justice: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance membership, this minister is responsible for adopting, maintaining, and holding members accountable to the Monos Archein Legal Code. The Minister of Internal Affairs: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance, this minister is charged with duties associated with promoting activity within the alliance and communicating with the membership. The Minister of Foreign Affairs: Appointed by two-thirds agreement of the Triumvirate, this minister is responsible for opening, improving, and maintaining relations with other alliances. Any established diplomatic corps shall be directly answerable to this minister. The Minister of Recruitment: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance, this minister will be charged with duties associated with brining in new members, recruitment corps, application reviews and verification, and approving membership applications. The Minister of Education: Appointed by two-thirds agreement of the Triumvirate, duties associated with this position shall include the operation of any Mentoring Programs, assisting with the teachings of all Monos Archein founding documents to newer members, and administering exams to members in order to test their knowledge on subjects related to Monos Archein and membership therein. The Minister of Trade: Elected by simple majority vote of the alliance, this officer of government shall be responsible for assisting members, particularly new ones, with trade policy and acquisition, and establishing trade circles/guilds. Other duties may be assigned by the Triumvirate in pursuance of the above-stated duties. Article Three: Advisors to the Government Herein, the Monos Archein government permits two appointed Advisors. These two Advisors, appointed by consent the whole Triumvirate and the Archein, shall function in solely advisory roles and shall not wield actual power or authority except when specifically granted by the whole Triumvirate and/or Archein. No such granted authority shall be in excess of or supersede that which is already granted to an established Minister. These Advisors may be granted access to the Ministers' Council Chambers, and, should the need arise, may be granted (but under no circumstance do they absolutely need) access to the Triumvirate Table. There is no condition under which the executive powers will be compelled or otherwise required to appoint Advisors. These positions may be used continuously, temporarily, or never, at the complete discretion of the Triumvirate and/or Archein. Any Advisors shall serve at the discretion of the whole Triumvirate and Archein, and shall be dismissed if they loose the confidence of even a single Triumvir or that of the Archein. Article Four: Overrule Procedure Any decision made by a Minister may be overruled by two-thirds agreement, or the Archein. In the cases of Military actions, the Whole Triumvirate must be in agreement to overrule the Minister of Defense, however the Archein may do so at her (his) discretion without regard to process. Article Five: Impeachment, Unexpected Vacancies, and Duplication Triumvirate Vacancies: In the event of a single unexpectedly vacant Triumvirate position, the remaining two Triumvirates will choose a replacement. In the event of the Archein’s resignation, one of the remaining Triumvirates may take the position, after which the Ministry council shall vote to replace the open triumvir position. In the event of two vacancies the Ministry Council shall vote to replace each position individually. In the event of complete vacancy of the Triumvirate, the Archein shall make an emergency appointment to fill all three Triumvir positions at once. Archein Impeachment: Under such extreme conditions that should warrant the Impeachment of the Archein, unanimous agreement of all standing government officials must be achieved. Archein Vacancy: The Archein serves for life, but in the event of the Archein stepping down or being otherwise terminated, only a Triumvir may take the position, and may only do so with the consent of the Whole Triumvirate. In cases of a Triumvir becoming Archein, the Archein and remaining two Triumvirs shall decide on the replacement Triumvir. Triumvir Impeachment: Unanimous agreement of the Council of Ministers and two members of the Triumvirate successfully removes a member of the Triumvirate from office. This agreement may be requested (and persuasive measures offered) by the Archein, but the Archein does not get a direct vote on the matter. The remaining government shall then follow the procedure outlined to fill vacancies. Triumvir Vacancy: Upon the vacancy of a Triumvir position, the Ministry Council must vote on and submit their choice for replacement by simple majority vote of all standing ministers. At that time, or within 24 hours, the Archein may decline the choice, unless the Council vote was unanimous, or the Council can submit a unanimous vote within 50 hours of the original submission. Ministry Impeachment: Unanimous agreement of the Triumvirate required to remove the Minister of Justice. Two-thirds agreement of the Triumvirate, or the Archein’s discretion in the case of the Minister of Defense, to remove any other minister. The remaining government shall then follow the procedure outlined to fill vacancies. Ministry Vacancies and Executive Discretion: If at any time should a Minister choose to leave his position, the Triumvirate (or Archein, in the case of the Minister of Defense) is expected to appoint a replacement (by two-thirds agreement) within fourteen (14) days. There may be occasions during which no proven candidate is available for certain critical tasks, and at such times, the Triumvirate may petition the Archein to extend this time period indefinitely, however, the Triumvirate will be responsible for performing any duties previously assigned to the Minister's position. Furthermore, In the cases of elected positions, the Triumvirate may also choose to appoint for the remainder of the current term or offer a special election, at their discretion. Duplicate Position Holding For the sake of clarity, no single member shall campaign for, or hold office within more than a single Ministry position at any given time under any condition, regardless of whether that position be elected or appointed. Declaration Two: Conditions of International Conflict and Matters of Foreign Affairs To promote positive relations with other alliances, we shall maintain embassies and encourage diplomats to visit. In order for a treaty to be ratified it must have the signature of the Archein and either 2 Triumvirs and the Minister of Foreign Affairs OR the Whole Triumvirate. While Monos Archein is an alliance of peaceful intention, times come when, to protect the sovereignty of each nation, and the alliance as a whole, it is necessary; perhaps even desirable, to engage one's enemies. Military actions considered to be of an aggressive or pre-emptive nature can only be approved by one of the Archein or the Minister of Defense. This includes, but is not limited to declarations of war and spy operations. Failure to obtain proper authorization for such actions may be cause for expulsion from the alliance. Declaration Three: The Monos Archein Legal Code The Alliance will establish and maintain a body of laws by which all member conduct shall be governed. No member shall ever be considered to be above this Monos Archein Legal Code. The minister of Justice will oversee the administration of this code, and may be petitioned by any member state to change, add to, or remove from it. Such modifications to the Monos Archein Legal Code shall require 2/3 consent of the Triumvirate as well of that of the Minister of Justice. Declaration Four: Membership and Applicants Article One: Basic Legal Application Process Nation-states desiring membership in Monos Archein are required to file an application stating the following to be considered: Nation Name: Nation Link: Previous Alliances (we reserve the right to check references): Recruiter (if applicable): Additional information may be required by the Minister of Recruitment, as dictated by policy statements adopted by that ministry or the Triumvirates. Prospective members should read policies carefully prior to application submission. Article Two: Members Members, regardless of any government position held, must conduct themselves in a manner that is respectful and responsible, whether communicating on IRC, another alliance offsite forum, or the Open World Forum. Members are expected to remain active on this forum and to keep abreast of changes and news in the alliance. Members of Monos Archein are required to vote for the alliance’s chosen Team Senate candidate. Any member choosing to terminate membership in Monos Archein must privately message a member of government prior to departure. Article Three: Monos Archein Citizenry In order to increase the general alliance-wide literacy and awareness of the Grand Code of Monos Archein, the Monos Archein Legal Code, and any other significant alliance documents, the following Citizenship Amendment is to be enforced: Article One: Benefits to be reserved for Citizens Nations of Monos Archein The following benefits and activities shall be reserved to the Citizen Nations of Monos Archein: Government aid programs considered by the Ministry Council and Triumvirate to be non-essential. (Certain early "construction aid" programs may be exempt) Voting privileges and the ability to run for elected office. Military training operations, should they be permitted. Article Two: Procedure to become a Citizen Nation of Monos Archein Citizenship is granted to members that have passed a Citizenship Exam administered via private-message to the Minister of Education, an authorized deputy of the Minister of Education, or a Triumvir. Such examination may be administered as many times as required to pass, but test-takers must wait at least 48 hours in between instances. Exam questions may differ between testing instances. When presented the exam, test-takers are expected to return the completed form to the test-giver within 24 hours. Test-takers are expected to respond to the examination by memory and in their own words. Obvious copy-paste plagiarism shall invalidate the exam. Article Three: Exemptions Exemptions may be given to any member under any condition by consent of the Archein. By virtue of having written a significant portion of the Grand Code, as well as this and the previous Amendments, Triumvir Hickersonia is granted exception to this examination. Monos Archein Citizenship held by any member at the time of this Constitution’s ratification shall be maintained. Article Four: Rights for All Members No member nation, whether Citizen or not, shall ever be barred the right to mutual defense under this Grand Code of Monos Archein, nor any financial benefit associated with meeting that goal. Ratification of and Making Amendments to this Charter Initial Ratification of this Charter occurs once the three Triumvirs and Archein have signed. Once ratified, any Minister (elected or otherwise) that does not concent to ratify may be removed from office and replaced for the duration of his or her term by the Archein. All Ministers in office at the time of ratification shall complete his or her term otherwise. Changes to this Constitution can be made by drafting changes and presenting them to the Triumvirate and the Ministers Council. In order for changes to occur it must have two-thirds consent of the Triumvirate, two-thirds consent from the Ministers Council, and the approval of the Archein. Signed, KaitlinK Hickersonia, Least Holy of Triumvir Evilest Eye, Second Triumvir Vladisvok Destino, Third Triumvir Er the Mighty Jonnie Goodboy Tyler Princess Kali Marcus Tiberius Lupus Mojo882 First Amendment The Minister of Commerce position shall be created and filled effective immediately. The member to fill this position shall be appointed for the first term, but, for subsequent terms, there shall be an election of all eligible voting members to decide by simple-majority vote. Responsibilities of this position shall include, but not necessarily be limited to: Certifying the worthiness of Monos Archein Technology Dealers. Organizing large technology trade deals. Organizing mass tech-deals with other alliances. Furthermore, with consent of the Whole Triumvirate and the Archein, Monos Archein hereby permits foreign ambassadors to be provided masks for advisory roles within the alliance. Such masks should be relevant to their field of advisory, and determined by the need of the Triumvirate and Archein at any given time. Finally, in the event that no-one runs for an elected office, or no one that is percieved as qualified, the Whole Triumvirate may decide to leave the position open and do the work of that position until such time as a suitable member may be appointed, or the next election, whichever comes first. Second Ammendment Second Amendment For the security and general welfare of Monos Archein as a whole, the following changes are to be effective immediately. Anything documented in this amendment is to supersede the Grand Code’s original writing when in conflict. If not changed specifically by this Amendment, the text of the Grand Code remains the authoritative legal text of Monos Archein. Provision One A new Ministry position shall be created, titled Minister of War. This position shall be appointed by the Archein and shall serve solely at the Archein’s discretion. The Minister of War shall perform the following duties Maintaining “Target Lists” and managing combat assignments Defining and providing lists of suitable combat action drill targets to the Minister of Education Management of Battalions and supervision of Battalion Commanders. Other duties as assigned by the Archein. The Minister of War is permitted by this amendment to authorize declarations of war by Monos Archein member nations. Provision Two The Duties of the Ministry Position titled Minister of Defense shall be revised follows: Supervision and management of the Archein Guards Management of combat squadrons involved in defense against rogue nation attacks Other duties as assigned by the Archein. Provision Three This provision increases the maximum number of Advisors to the Government, as defined in Article Three of the Grand Code, to five. Provision Four To better promote equality amongst member states, all statements relating to nation Citizenship, specifically Declaration Four, Article Three of the Grand Code, are hereby nullified. All member states are to be considered equal by this Constitution. =Brief History of Monos Archein= Monos Archein was began due to some internal issues in another Maroon alliance. Kaitlink and ace072199 left and applied at a large red alliance, and Hickersonia left and joined another maroon alliance. Kaitlink and Ace decided that instead of joining red that it is the perfect time to start their own alliance. So they spoke with Hickersonia and he said he would help them start, but planned on staying at his new alliance. After a couple days of discussion, Hick decided to become a part of the alliance rather than just helping out. So the three of them along with Enderwiggin450, RevanIV, Nightshade, The Prophet, Amous, AnimeDisneyFreak and King Achilles formed Monos Archein November 19th. Shortly after, Rezlov, Jonnie Goodboy Tyler, Bambaataa, Wasso, Cammyg and a few others joined and they all started recruiting like crazy. This led to a period of massive growth. In January a merger was arranged with the Allied Reactionary Coalition (ARC) that brought several higher level nations into the fold. This pushed Monos Archein over 1 million Nation strength. 200 nations was achieved reached in early February. The end of March through April was a tumultuous time for Monos Archein. When the period began the were controled by a triumvirate of rulers; ace, Kaitlink, and Hickersonia. Due to some members unfortunate decision to join other alliances, (most of which returned to the fold), there was some restructuring of the government to better prepare for the future. When the dust finally settled, leadership was held by Kaitlink as the supreme Archein of the alliance. Directly below her are 3 triumvirs; Hickersonia, Er The Mighty, and The Evilest Eye. These four wise and powerful leaders push Monos Archein towards a bright and beautiful future. =Major events of Monos Archein= First elections At the start of MA the Triumvirate appointed the first group of ministers to serve in government, these ministers were: Minister of Defence: ender Minister of Internal Affairs: RevanIV Minister of Finance: Rezlov Minister of Justice: The Prophet On the 22nd of December 2007 the first elections began, signup threads were created for each of the electable ministerial positions (Internal Affairs, Finance, Justice, Recruitment and the newly created Education post) the signups stayed open until the 26th of December, during which time 10 nations put themselves forwards as candidates. Jonnie Goodboy Tyler was the only person to put themselves forwards for the MoE and The Prophet was the only candidate for MoR, as a result they were automatically granted Ministerial status. The elections for the other posts were opened on the 27th of December and ran until the 30th, the results of these elections saw the Ministerial team change to: Minister of Defence: ender Minister of Internal Affairs: RevanIV Minister of Finance: Rezlov Minister of Justice: Bambaataa Minister of Recruitment: The Prophet Minister of Education: Jonnie Goodboy Tyler Two days later ammendment two to the Monos Archein Grand Code was approved and created the position of Minister of Trade, it was decided to appoint Vladisvok Destino to this role until the next scheduled set of elections at the end of February. 1 Million alliance strength On the 18th of january Monos Archein passed the 1 million combined alliance strength mark with 194 nations. http://i166.photobucket.com/albums/u120/Vladisvok/strength.jpg 200 Members On the 5th of february Monos Archein reached the 200 nation mark. http://i166.photobucket.com/albums/u120/Vladisvok/200.jpg Merger with The Dominion and entry into the sanction race On the 15th of May 2008 Dan123123 of The_Dominion announced that they were merging with Monos Archein. By the end of the day Monos Archein had already passed two million alliance strength, on the 17th of May they were added to the sanction race and on the 19th of May reached three million alliance strength and 300 members. http://i166.photobucket.com/albums/u120/Vladisvok/300.jpg =Current treaties of Monos Archein= PIAT (Peace, Intelligence and Aid treaty) UPN TOA (Treaty of Amity) USN ODoAP (Optional Defence and optional Aggression Pact) MDP (Mutual Defence Pact) CSN, NPO, NV MDoAP (Mutual Defence and optional Aggression Pact) Rok, TTK, GOD, Valhalla Protectorates RAM, MDCo Other (not quite fitting into the 'defined' types of treaty) Writ de Credo =External Links= *MA-USN Treaty *MA-GOD Treaty *MA-UPN Treaty *MA-CSN Treaty *MA-NV Treaty *MA-ROK Treaty *MA-NPO Treaty *MA-TTK Treaty *SPAM Treaty *Dominion Merger announcement *MA-Valhalla Treaty *MA-RAM Treaty *MA-MDCo Treaty *MA included in the Writ de Credo